


Bait and Switch

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been asked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to [First and Third](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934452), but it's not really necessary for you to have read that first. just know that Makoto and Rin were each other's first kiss. i don't know exactly where this fits into the show's timeline... maybe it won't... timeline, what timeline?? *coughs* inspired by [this picture](http://girlslostintranslation.tumblr.com/post/59059046352/original-edited-girlslostintranslation), which, just, guh.

Nitori was chattering about something, but Rin tuned his voice out almost as soon as he started to talk. After sharing a room with the guy for _this_ long, it was basically a self-defense mechanism. He was thinking about - what else - his time. He was making progress, but like his coach in Australia would ask him... _constantly_... _Was it **enough** progress? Was it good enough yet?_

Rin hated that question, because the answer was always, and could only ever be, _No!_ Which meant that he could be doing more. He was thinking of adding more time in the weight room to his menu. It was his least favorite part of conditioning and training, and at Samezuka, they had to share the weight room with the soccer team and the baseball team, but. 

He practically walked right into Nitori, because he hadn't noticed that his roommate had stopped walking and talking.

"Rin-Rin!"

His blood pressure shot up immediately. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Nagisa?" he hissed. On the List of People Rin Did Not Want To See Sitting Against His Door, Nagisa was definitely in the top ten. Possibly top five... Rin _particularly_ didn't want to see the little blond shithead when he had that stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Aw, Rin-Rin, that's mean!" Nagisa complained.

"Rin-Rin?" Nitori echoed, horrified, as if someone had just referred to the Emperor as _Uncle Chuckles_.

" _Nagisa was just leaving, right?_ " Rin snarled, pushing past Nitori and the annoying penguin to unlock his door.

"You really grew up to be a jackass," Nagisa sighed. "I came _alllllll_ the way out here to tell you a cool story!"

"Well, you can go allllll the way back and think about how _stupid_ that was," Rin rolled his eyes. He tried to slam the door in Nagisa's face, but Nitori had to get into the room, too, and Nagisa was slippery.

Damn it! Now Nagisa was actually _in his room!_

"I-I don't think we're allowed to have unauthorized guests..." Nitori started to explain to Nagisa, but Nagisa completely ignored the kid. How mean.

"Rin, you're _really_ going to thank me once I tell you this! I'm willing to put aside your ass-hattery long enough to share this _very special story!_ Appreciate me!" Nagisa demanded.

Rin rolled his eyes, tossed his swim bag in his wardrobe, and sat down at his desk to do his homework. If he could tune Nitori out, he could probably tune out Nagias...

Nagisa flopped on Rin's desk, putting his head between Rin and his papers, grinning like a mad fool.

"H-Hey! That's rude!" Nitori complained.

"Soooooo, there's this third year at our school, he's like... _super_ famous. I think he was the class president last year, but I'm not really sure, but anyway, he's got hair to his shoulders and he adds all kinds of pins and embellishments to his uniform and he's super flashy and stuff," Nagisa told Rin.

"Wow, that's _super_ fascinating, I'm so glad you came out here to tell me, you can _leave_ now," Rin narrowed his eyes.

"And he makes a habit of occasionally making loud and grandiose confessions to other guys," Nagisa snickered.

"Other _guys?_ " Nitori gasped.

Nagisa frowned, and looked at Rin's roommate for the first time. "Yeah. I would think you guys would be used to that sort of thing... being an all guys school and all. And you two are all shacked up! So, are you top or bottom?" Nagisa asked Nitori, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

"Wh-Th-H-Ju-Ki-N-Lo-Th--!" Nitori stuttered, turning purple.

Rin rolled his eyes, and tried to get back to his homework, but Nagisa took advantage of Nitori's confusion and continued onward. " _Anyway_ , it _seems_ that he'd been peeking in on the new swim club from time to time, sooooooo...!" Nagisa was practically bursting with glee.

Rin had long past had his fill. "Yes, yes, he confessed to Haru, and Haru said something like _'Mackerel water mackerel water water'_ The End," Rin scowled, and furiously freed his papers from Nagisa so he could pretend to work on homework.

"Close!" Nagisa laughed. "He confessed to _Mako-chan_. And. _Apparently_... he got Mako-chan so flustered... that Mako-chan said _yes_."

Nitori squeaked. "T-T-Tachibana-san is gay?"

Nagisa gave Nitori a _look_. "Dunno. But he's agreed to go on a date with Iwatobi High's own Gay Casanova... Sunday. They're going in town to see a movie at the mall. You wanna know where and when they agreed to meet up?"

"Why the _hell_ would I wanna know _that?_ " Rin asked, exasperated.

Nagisa shrugged. "A bunch of girls from school plan on following them. They're hoping to catch them in some nookie or something," Nagisa giggled. 

" _Stupid_ ," Rin cursed, glaring at his paper. "And I suppose you're going to go along, too."

"Nah, well, I thought about it. But Haru said something like, _Makoto can do what he likes_ , so I figured. If Haru doesn't care, why should I? But _then_ I thought... _you'd_ probably want to know!" Nagisa smirked, like he was _so damned smart_ or something.

"Well, I don't give a fuck if Makoto wants to date some guy or a girl or a dog or a chorus line," Rin got up, and grabbed Nagisa by his collar. "Now, it's time for you to go, Nagisa!" 

Laughing, Nagisa let himself be dragged to the door. " _Fine_ , fine, sheesh. You used to be a lot more fun, Rin-Rin!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rin roared, shoving Nagisa out the door. He slammed it shut behind the damned brat, and went back to his desk. He tapped his pencil against the surface in a violent, speedy staccato. Makoto was going on a date. With _some guy_ who wasn't even Haru. Like Rin cared about shit like that!

"Se-senpai?" Nitori sidled up to Rin's elbow.

"WHAT?" Rin barked.

Nitori jumped back, looking pale. "Ah, um, ah, it's, do you, are you, dinner, it's..."

"I'm not hungry!" Rin turned, ducking his head down.

Homework! All he had to think about was swimming and homework!

  


* * *

  


Rin pulled his hat down a bit further, looking around the crowd of teens milling about. This... this was _clearly_ the stupidest thing he'd done... in so long he couldn't even think of the _last_ stupid thing he'd done! _Why_ was he even here... at the mall... outside the movie theater... just...

He should head back to school! He could run, at least get some exercise. And then he could hit the weight room, and in the evening, there would be free swim at the pool. Right. And he even still had some homework to do. He had a _lot_ on his plate, and his time wasn't going to shave itself, and Rio wasn't going to wait for him.

He should leave. He was _going_ to leave. He'd _decided_ to leave. He scanned the crowd one last time... Not like he could miss Makoto in this crowd, stupid idiot had gotten too tall to lose... 

He turned to go, and slammed right into Haru.

He blinked, momentarily struck dumb. He was embarrassed on a few levels, and he couldn't make himself think fast enough to come up with an excuse for coming that had nothing to do with Makoto and _of course_ he didn't care about Mako's stupid first date, so...

Haru just blinked, and then nodded. "They went to the food court to get crepes. Senpai already had their tickets. He's sly... it was nearly sold out. I got the last seat... want to join me?" He held up his ticket.

Rin blinked, and stared at Haru, and then at Haru's ticket. "Haru... that's a ticket for a _couple's seat_."

"Yeah, it was the last one," Haru nodded solemnly.

"It's for a _couple's seat_ ," Rin explained again, as if Haru would understand if just spoke slower.

"I don't know where senpai's seats are, but the couple's seat is in the back, so should be able to see them. If you want to come in, you owe me for half the ticket," Haru explained patiently. Calmly.

Fucking bastard was always so damned calm... "Yeah, well, it's not _my_ boyfriend going on a date, so why should _I_ care?"

Haru waited a heartbeat, and then he narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly. Almost. " _I_ wasn't his first kiss. And you knew exactly who I was talking about and what's going on, so stop acting like you don't care. You can come in with me when they open up seating, and we can watch them together, or you can wait out here until the movie lets out. But they're eating in a public place now, and they'll probably be out in public after the movie. _During_ the movie, they'll be in a dark place together."

The logic was infallible. Annoyingly so. It was just... "I'm not sitting in a couple's seat with you!" Rin threw his hands up, unable to understand why Haru didn't get this!

Shrugging, Haru looked away. "Suit yourself. If you don't want to see what senpai has in mind..."

Rin ground his teeth together. This was just... He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. " _Fine_. But stay on your half of the seat!"

Haru blankly looked at him and held his hand out. 

" _What?_ " Rin snapped. 

"You owe me your half of the ticket," Haru flatly explained.

"You want the money _now?_ " Rin stared at Haru's open hand.

"Of course," Haru replied.

Rin's head was going to explode, but _whatever_. He pulled out his wallet and gave Haru a few bills. This was _ridiculous_ , but whatever. "What damned movie is it, anyway?"

" _Surprise Wedding_ ," Haru replied. Calmly. 

"Th-that's a chick flick!" Rin complained.

"It's a heartfelt story of a girl torn between two loves," Haru responded. Expressionlessly.

Rin's palm and forehead rather rapidly met each other.

  


* * *

  


They went into the theater as soon as it opened. They got _plenty_ of looks, but Rin staunchly ignored them. He and Haru... said absolutely nothing to each other while they waited. This _entire situation_ was making Rin itch with irritation. _First_ , that damned brat Nagisa invited himself into Rin's room, _now_ he was sitting in a couple's seat with _Haru_ , and...

Makoto was easy to spot when he came inside, seeing as how he was quite a bit taller than the _girls_ who mostly filled the theater. There were a few couples dotted throughout the theater, but it was mostly girls. Makoto was carrying a small tub of popcorn, and _his date_ was carrying a soft drink. He held it up to let Makoto take a sip, and then he immediately took a sip himself.

Rin's stomach lurched.

"Why the _hell_ did you let him _do this?_ " Rin demanded of Haru.

Haru spared him a blank look, and then went back to watching Makoto and _his date_ get into their seats. _His date_ insisted on holding down Makoto's seat, which was an _obvious_ ploy to get his hand on Makoto's ass.

"What should I have done?" Haru asked, his voice blank. But.

He wanted to know.

" _You should have told him that you didn't want him to go on some stupid date with some stupid senpai!_ " Rin hissed. "If you'd _told_ him that, he wouldn't have gone. Simple!" And then neither of them would be stuck in this stupid chick flick watching some idiot brush his fingers against Makoto's while getting popcorn, forcing indirect kisses on him, and copping some feels whenever he could!

"Oh. But, he'd already said yes," Haru replied. 

"He would have _cancelled_ if you'd told him to," Rin rolled his eyes.

"But. He'd already said..." Haru started.

"Why haven't you just asked him out yourself?" Rin sighed, his elbow on his knee and his cheek on his fist. This was so damned annoying!

"..." Haru looked at Rin, and then he went back to watching Makoto.

So damned annoying! Rin didn't know what that look was supposed to mean! Makoto would, but... what?! Was Haru trying to say that he couldn't ask Makoto out because they were just friends? Because Makoto might say no? Because he was already dating the pool and he didn't want pool-chan to think he was cheating?!

The movie started, and Rin leaned forward a bit, trying to keep his eyes on Makoto. Wait.

...What the _fuck_ was he even doing here?! Just because Nagisa said... and he ran into Haru... If Makoto wanted to fuck that - pasty, frail, fussy-looking, girly little - _that guy_ , why the _hell_ should he care? It was up to Makoto, the idiot.

The movie was annoying. The day was annoying. Makoto was annoying. Haru was annoying.

Ten minutes in, _that senpai_ slipped his hand into Makoto's lap, and Makoto started to squirm like crazy. Rin realized the _flaw_ in Haru's _brilliant, couple's seat plan_ , was that even if they _saw_ something, they were in the middle of a _damned crowded theater_ , and there was _fuck all_ they could do about it.

Rin pouted, and glared at Makoto's back.

  


* * *

  


After the movie let out, they couldn't escape before Makoto and _his date_ , so Rin figured this stupid exercise in futility was finished. They followed the crowd out of the theater and into the mall, but just when Rin was about to take off, Haru grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into a cute little shop that sold accessories. Ducking behind a Hello Kitty phone strap shelf, Haru pointed to the left. "They're there."

Rin peeked up. Sure enough, Makoto and _his stupid date_ were looking at little straps shaped like food items. Gross, were they going to get a matching set or something? "What kind of self-respecting guy buys shit like that?" Rin grumbled.

"It's probably for Ran and Ren. Souvenirs," Haru speculated.

"Oh, right, his sibs," Rin nodded. Well, that was fine. But. "Why would he buy his little siblings souvenirs from his _date_ with a _guy?_ Would they really want something like that?" Rin made a face. He sure as hell wouldn't buy Gou a souvenir from a date! 

Haru gave him a sharp _look_. "There's nothing wrong with dating a guy."

Rin started, and narrowed his eyes, looking right into Haru's eyes. "I never said there _was_ , that doesn't mean Ran and Ren want _souvenirs_. Unless, they were from _you_. I still gotta wonder just _why_ you're letting your boyfriend go off on dates with guys if it's gonna bother you so much."

Haru actually _looked_ angry. "And what about _you?_ You came all the way out here... _you_ clearly have an opinion about all this. And you and Makoto swapped contact info, right? Why didn't _you_ just call him up and tell him not to go out with senpai? Or do you think he wouldn't have done it if it was only _you_ asking?"

Rin felt his blood boiling. "You little shit, you think-"

"Oh, no, they're coming this way..." Haru's eyes widened. Rin turned to look, but just as quickly...

Haru shoved Rin out into the aisle, and then ducked and hid himself!

Rin rammed right into Makoto!

"Rin!" Makoto caught him, pulling him up to his feet. Rin stared up at Makoto, tongue-tied. "Are you ok? What a coincidence, running into you here!"

"H-hey, Makoto..." Rin straightened himself up, looking around frantically. He couldn't find Haru, and Makoto's _date_ was giving him the evil eye. "H-how's it going?"

"Oh, fine... ah, Tanaka-senpai, this is my childhood friend, Matsuoka Rin. Rin, this is a third year from my school, Tanaka-senpai."

"Makoto, I told you, it's fine to just call me Michio." Makoto looked like he very much was not going to call his senpai by his given name. "Matsuoka-kun, it's nice to meet you,"

Rin nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah... you, too."

"Rin swims for Samezuka Academy," Makoto helpfully provided.

"Oho, so are you two rivals," Tanaka-san wiggled his eyebrows.

Rin narrowed his eyes.

"No way," Makoto laughed. "We swim different strokes, so."

"Not that I couldn't swim the backstroke," Rin corrected quickly. Makoto gave him one of his most mommy looks, so Rin flushed and looked away. "Makoto is faster... but only because I've never _practiced_ the backstroke, just like he couldn't compete with me at the butterfly."

Chuckling, Makoto agreed warmly, "Yup, that's about the size of it!"

"Mm, athletes have such an interesting way of looking at things," Tanaka-san commented, looking Makoto over. Picturing him, no doubt, in nothing but his swim suit. If that!

Suddenly, Makoto grabbed Rin's arm, and tugged. "So, Rin, what are you doing here at the mall?" he asked, maybe a bit too loudly. And. From the look in his eyes...

Was he asking for help? It was irritating that Haru would probably be able to pick up on Makoto's signals instantly, but... "Oh! Er... I was... I was..." Rin looked around.

...What the _fuck_ was he doing in a goddamned accessories shop!?

"I... was looking for a present for... my... my sister!" That was it! Gou! Gou was his excuse!! He looked at Makoto proudly. He'd come up with a good one! "I, uh, I really don't know... you know... what sort of stuff she's into..."

"I can help!" Makoto burst out, surprising both Rin and Tanaka-san. Embarrassed, Makoto smiled brightly at Tanaka-san. "Ah, you see, Rin's little sister is the manager of the swim club, so... Ah, do you mind, Tanaka-san? If we call this... excursion to a close early?" Makoto subtly shifted his body so he was more clearly standing next to Rin.

Rin got it. Makoto was _definitely_ looking for a way out. "That's such a huge help, thanks," he said, giving Makoto a bro-punch on the arm as thanks.

...Damn, Makoto's arms were hard...

"Oh!" Tanaka-san looked... _very_ displeased with that turn of events, but Makoto had cornered him. What could he say, _no, you have to stay with me_ or something? Not possible! "Well... er, good luck, Matsuoka-kun, on finding something for your sister... Makoto, I'll see you at school tomorrow." And he smirked, the bastard.

Rin wanted to punch him.

"Ah, yeah... well, take care on your way back, Tanaka-senpai!" Makoto cheerfully waved to Tanaka-san, and then turned with Rin to go further into the store. "You know, Gou-chan was talking about this show the other day..." He started. He led Rin to the back of the store, and then looked over his shoulder to be sure his senpai had left, heaving a sigh of relief when Tanaka-san exited the store.

"You're an idiot," Rin darkly stated.

Makoto just chuckled lightly. "Sorry for roping you into something. But, you really saved me! That guy wanted me to go back to his place after this, and he wasn't letting me turn him down."

"Damn, he moves fast," Rin frowned.

"Eh?" Makoto looked at Rin, confused.

Rin opened his mouth, and then he remembered. As far as Makoto knew, they just ran into each other. _Right_. "W-well, anyway, I'm glad I could help you out. ...That means you owe me one, after all!"

Smiling, Makoto sighed. "I suppose so... but really, I owe Gou-chan one. As long as I'm buying some straps for Ran and Ren, why don't I pick something up for Gou-chan? What do you think?"

Rin looked Makoto over. "What the hell kind of player _are_ you? You don't need to give my sister any special attention!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Makoto placated.

The turned to the next aisle, and Haru held out a strap with a cute little weight lifting frog. "This one. It's the only one with muscles."

"H-Haru!" Makoto jumped back.

For the second time that afternoon, Rin's forehead and palm made abrupt contact.

Haru held the frog body builder closer to Makoto's face.

"How long have you been here, Haru?" Makoto asked, his face pale.

"Mm," Haru looked from Makoto to Rin. Rin tried desperately to shake his head to tell Haru to just _keep his damned mouth shut_. "Since before the movie."

"M-movie... You saw a movie today, too?" Makoto's voice was getting thinner, and he was getting paler. 

Rin opened his mouth, _just knowing_ what stupid mistake Haru was about to make, but he was too late. 

" _Surprise Wedding_ , just like you. Rin and I saw it together." Haru moved closer to shove the musclefroggie into Makoto's face.

"Ehhh?" Makoto nearly fell over trying to avoid the damned frog. "Wh-wh-wh-why would you... together, you were... that's means you... But that... that movie... it was kinda boring, wasn't it?" 

"No, it was very moving," Haru declared tonelessly.

"What the hell are you talking about, that shit was unwatchable!" Rin rolled his eyes. "If I'd look at the screen for more than a minute, I'd fall asleep!"

"Eh? What _were_ you watching, then?" Makoto stared at Rin.

Rin started, turning red. Damn it, damn it, damn it...

"We were in a couple's seat at the top," Haru needlessly informed Makoto.

" _Ehhh?_ " Makoto looked from Haru to Rin and back to Haru, horrified. "Wait... you went to that chick flick together... in a..." Makoto's eyes widened. "Oh, no... I'm... Am I... _interrupting your date?_ "

"What?" Rin stared at Makoto.

"...That's not..." Haru started, but he seemed hesitant.

"Ohno!" Makoto back off. "I'msosorry! I'll leave you guys alone!"

"Wait..." Rin narrowed his eyes. "Waitasecond! We're not..."

Haru held out that _goddamned ugly stupid frog!_

"I-I'll leave you... you two alone, then... See you tomorrow, Haru. L-later, Rin..." Makoto looked vaguely ill as he rushed off.

" _This is not a date!_ " Rin roared out, but that only caused every girl in the store to stop, stare at them, and then start whispering furiously with each other.

"Do you want to buy this for Gou?" Haru asked Rin, holding out the damned frog.

Rin's forehead was going to be red for a week.

  


* * *

  


Nitori was talking again. Rin had started out listening, but then he _kept_ talking... It had just gotten to be too much. Plus, he was preoccupied. He'd finished his run in nearly two minutes faster than normal, so he was thinking about adding ankle or wrist weights. But would it be better to start with a pound or a half a pound? And would ankle or wrist weights be better? Should he use both? And if so... how should he distribute the weight? He should talk to the coach, but.

What a pain.

Rin had a stronger work ethic than anyone else in that school, and... _granted_ , the team _was_ highly ranked, but. Rin's goals were always, always higher. He'd have to do some reading online tonight, maybe...

"Rin."

Nitori stopped in his tracks, so Rin looked up. 

Smiling that stupid gentle grin, Makoto was leaning against a tree near the fence. "Got a minute?"

"Eh, senpai, dinner will be starting soon..." Nitori fussed. 

Rin mussed up Nitori's hair. "Go on without me."

"Um, but, guests..." Nitori fretted.

Rin gave him a little push, and left the path to join Makoto by the trees.

Makoto watched Nitori sullenly head toward the dorm. "You sure are loved, Rin."

"Aw, shut it. Look, let's clear something up _right now_. Haru and I _are **not** dating_ ," he started, being clear and _emphatic_. 

Makoto smirked. "I know. Haru came over that night to explain. He spent the night, actually," Makoto arched his neck back.

Rin smirked, and narrowed his eyes. "How _sweet_ for the two of you. Seriously, I'm choked up with emotion. I guess your _senpai_ has figured out you're already taken."

"Am I?" Makoto asked, sounding far too amused. "But, yes, I turned down his offer for a second date. Though, the girls at school are still circulating some photos, I guess."

"This is what I mean, you're _such_ an idiot. Why would you even agree to go on a date with some creepy senpai? You know people are just going to gossip about you being gay. You're too dense!" Rin lectured.

"Well, that wouldn't be such a big deal," Makoto shrugged. "I am, after all."

"Wha-" Rin started, staring at Makoto. The damned big lug just grinned in response. " _Huh?_ "

Makoto was laughing at him. Damn it! "I _am_ gay. So, people saying things about me that are true... doesn't worry me too much."

"You just... I can't... What do... Damn it!" Rin ran his hand through his hair. "What the _hell_ , Makoto! Even so... it's a freakin' small town. People talk!"

"Well, my parents already know, anyway," he calmly replied.

Rin just stared. "How did _that_ come up!? Oh, wait, you really _are_ married to Haru after all!"

"Idiot," Makoto affectionately teased him. "My father somehow ended up asking me when we camping for vacation last year sometime. My mom was complaining about a coworker whose daughter was supposedly upset after confessing to me..."

"Such an honest son," Rin smirked. "How fortunate your parents are. And they really didn't care?"

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure they took me seriously, but..." Makoto grinned that silly grin of his. Rin hated it. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"I happen to know you're not opposed to kissing boys," Makoto winked at him.

Actually winked! "Che, no one would guess that you're such an egomaniac. Don't get so excited about stupid stuff. In fact, you can just forget about that time. I only remember when you remind me."

"Both times?" Makoto asked airily.

"I forget you even exist when you're not in front of me," Rin boasted.

"I don't believe that," Makoto laughed. "After all, Nagisa told me that he came here to tell you about my... date. And you showed up to check on me."

"S-Stupid! I wasn't _checking_ on you! I only went into that dumbass movie because Haru _begged_ me!" Rin lied.

"Yeah, that movie was awful. The lead actress... her voice was so annoying!" Makoto seemed totally unaffected by Rin's bravado.

So annoying! "That whole damned thing was a complete waste of my day!" Rin complained.

"My apologies," Makoto didn't sound apologetic, though. "I'll have to figure out how to make it up to you."

"You _really_ should," Rin sneered. "You probably would have just gone home with him and done something stupid just because you're _too nice_. You really should work on that before you get yourself into major trouble."

"I should be more like you, then?" Makoto asked. " _Not nice_ , of course. Demanding, selfish, just do whatever I want?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Rin laughed. "But you don't see me going to stupid movies on dumbass dates I don't even want to be on!"

"But, you _did_ see the chick flick... with Haru... in a couple's seat..." Makoto pondered.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin stuttered.

"But, I get it. I should be more forthright." Makoto's eyes were _twinkling_ , damn it!

Rin wasn't going to stand for Makoto being so amused at his expense! Rin opened his mouth to cut Makoto down, but...

Makoto pushed him against the fence, and they were kissing. Makoto's hands slid to cling to the fence over Rin's shoulders, and Makoto's long body was angled away from Rin's, but.

The kiss was... was...

Warm.

Makoto pulled back, and he smiled at Rin. "See? You don't mind it at all.

"Kissing boys."

Rin smirked. "I don't like players like you. You'll go out with _anybody_. Slut."

Makoto laughed. "Maybe... maybe someday, I'll let you find out." He winked, and started to amble off toward the front gate. "Better get to dinner, before your cute kohai dies of loneliness!"

"You don't know me as well as you think," Rin called after him. "If you're waiting for me to ask you out..."

"No, you don't have time for that," Makoto laughed. "I don't need a boyfriend who will only ever think about Rio and shaving just one more second off his time." 

"Go date Haru, then," Rin laughed. "He doesn't care about his time at all!"

"Oh, good idea! Maybe I will!" Makoto teased, and then he turned the corner.

Rin waited, and looked around. And.

He touched his lips.

How the hell did Makoto get so good at kissing?! Rin was going to get seriously annoyed if the next one was even better!


End file.
